Conventionally, an imaging system such as an endoscope system has been heavily used in a medical field or in a field of inspecting various machines and facilities. Such an imaging system (i) captures images inside living bodies such as humans, animals and the like, or images inside various machines or facilities, and (ii) displays thus captured images. The imaging system of this kind includes, for example, (a) an imaging module (e.g. an endoscope) which is inserted into a living body and captures an image inside the living body, (b) an image processing device which processes the image captured by the imaging module so that the image can be displayed, and (c) a display device which displays the image that is outputted from the image processing device.
In conventional imaging modules, there have been two types, one of which is a repeated use type imaging module that can be repeatedly used many times (e.g. several thousand times) and the other one of which is a disposable type imaging module that is to be disposed after one-time use as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1.